Sickness
by GratsuFanatic
Summary: The Light is gone, something happens to Natsu, Can Gray help him? Gratsu
1. It Begins

**AN: If it is requested there will be another Chapter to this story. Review if you like it and i will consider writing another chapter.  
I Do not own Fairy Tail or its characters**

* * *

' _It's dark, everything around me is black, I don't even know where I am anymore…'_

-Earlier-

"Geez Nastu! Can't you leave me alone for a day!?" A certain ice mage was scowling at the dragon slayer.

"C'mon and fight me! I'm all fired up" Natsu pumped his fist towards the ice mage with a grin almost too wide for his face.

"Fine!" A fist came flying into Natsu's face knocking him back a few feet.

The pink haired male jumped back to his feet and ran at the raven haired male, fist raised which collided with the raven's face and then stomach, knocking him to the floor with a grunt. Natsu was about to gloat about how he won and tease Gray for falling so fast until a blur of raven hair rushed past Natsu's face, then he suddenly felt pain in his own stomach due to Gray punching him right back.

Suddenly the pinkette was on his back staring up at the grin on the raven's face. "Looks like I win, flame head" he turned to walk away.

Natsu layed there for a worryingly long time before getting up, he didn't feel too good right now and he had to run to the guilds rest room before he tossed his lunch all over the floor.

Gray took notice of the odd behavior of the dragon slayer and decided to ask Erza and Lucy about it but when he walked over to their table they were nowhere to be seen, the only one at their table was happy so Gray decided to ask him instead. "Hey, happy do you know what's up with flame brain?"

"What do you mean Gray?"

"He was acting a little weird after our fight, he wouldn't get up right away after I beat him-" he was suddenly cut off by happy yelling

"HE LET YOU BEAT HIM!?"

"Yeah, I guess, then he ran into rest room, he's been in there a while, is he sick?"

Happy thought for a moment before shaking his head "I don't think so, he seemed fine this morning, I'll go check on him…" he opened his wings and went to check on his friend.

Gray sighed and sat down, ' _If Natsu is actually sick, it kind of makes me feel bad for punching him in the stomach so hard…'_

After a nice few minutes Happy and Natsu emerged from the rest room but the pinkette has his head down so his hair could shield his face to an extent, but Gray could see that some color had vanished from the dragon slayer.

Natsu walked past Gray rather slowly, still not looking up "I'm heading home" and with a wave he walked out of the guild to make his way back to his house.

Gray watched the duo leave with a somewhat shocked expression.

Natsu and happy arrived back at their house, he went inside and then straight to his room, he basically collapsed on his bed and was out like a light. Happy watched him with a worried expression on his face ' _Maybe he is sick..but he never gets sick…'_

The next day Natsu didn't come to the guild right away, Gray shrugged it off at the thought of the Dragon Slayer being lazy or fishing with Happy. The girls came up to Gray and sat down at the table with him. "Hey Gray, have you seen Natsu today? Lucy spoke up.

"No, the flame head is probably out fishing with Happy or something"

"Yes perhaps, I found a job for all of us, would you mind go fetching Natsu for me?" Erza gave him a look which stated 'go find him or you'll be in trouble' but before the raven could protest, the dragon slayer walked through the guild doors looking the same as ever with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Oi! Flame brain, Get over her!"

"What did you call me! Ice Princess!"

"What? Are you deaf? I said get over here ya idiot!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Bring it!"

Before anyone could actually initiate a brawl Erza sent a death glare towards them "Boys...Are you fighting?"

"No Ma'am…" they both said in unison as the shook from her glare.

"Good now Natsu come, we have a job."

"Awesome! I'm Fired up now! Let's go!"

* * *

"WHAAT! We're going to be on the death machine for 5 hours!" Natsu whined before curling in the fetal position holding onto his stomach and groaned.

"You're so pathetic you know that"

"Shut...up...Ice...p-prick"

Gray scoffed but felt a bubble of panic wash over him when he heard nothing coming from the dragon slayer, No complaining or groaning. He looked down and noticed that this time he had passed out without being punched. His eyebrows scrunched together in concern but he just looked back out the window.

* * *

The mission was a success and Natsu didn't even wreck the place. They decided to rest up in a hotel before heading back to Magnolia.

They got two rooms, Erza handed a set of keys to Gray and then made her way to her own room with Lucy following.

Gray grumbled about having to share a room with Natsu but made his way to the room with him trailing behind. Once settled into the room Natsu suddenly jumped up from the bed and made his way to the rest room "I'm taking a shower". He then shut the door pretty hard.

The ice mage layed down on his bed and waited for Natsu to come out so he could shower as well. When the water turned off Gray got up and grabbed a towel.

As he waited for the pinkette to come out he heard muffled coughs coming from behind the door. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but with curiousness he moved closer to the door and he heard Natsu trying to conceal his coughs that just wouldn't stop, and sometimes he heard him heaving which worried the ice mage a little. He knocked on the door and it suddenly went quiet "Oi! Flame head, hurry up!"

Nothing came out of Natsu's mouth to yell back at him, instead he just unlocked the door and came out with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Gray took one look at the dragon slayer and a blush crept across his face, he looked at Natsu's hair which was dripping wet and kind of flattened along with the hair across his forehead, his eyes then betrayed him and looked lower at the toned body, he tried looking away but his eyes kept betraying him and dared to look even lower. His blushed deepened and he rushed into the rest room to shower quickly dismissing the thoughts that came to his mind.

Gray finished up in the rest room and went back out drying his hair with a towel. Natsu was laying on his own bed asleep. He had left the light on for Gray. The raven looked over at the other male and suddenly realized that he somehow looked even paler than himself. He furrowed his brows but decided to just go to sleep instead of waking him up to ask about it. He lid down after turning the light off and soon dozed off to sleep.

The next day the team all made their way back to Magnolia, although Natsu had passed out on the train again. Gray had to carry him off the train and back to his house due to Erza's orders.

On the way to Natsu's house he woke up "Hey! Put me down you popsicle!"

"Oh you're finally awake huh ash for brains!" he was just walking up the path to Natsu's house when he had woken up. "We're at your house now so shut up!"

To his surprise Natsu really did stop talking and squirming. He let the dragon slayer down on the ground with a thud then turned and walked away.

The pinkette stood up and made his way to the kitchen to get something for him and Happy to eat.

After stuffing his face he felt sickness wash over him again, he got up to go lay down but didn't make it far before having to hold onto something just to keep him standing up, he gave in after a while and slid down the wall, at the same time happy flew out and saw him passing out "NATSU!"


	2. Something's happening

' _Who's voice was that? Kind of sounded like happy's...I can't see anything, where am I, It's so dark…'_

Happy flew out of the house and went to find Gray, it didn't take long considering he was still walking to his own house. "GRAAYY!" the raven turned around just as Happy flew into his chest, crying.

"Happy?! What's wrong?" a bubble of panic washed over him as he thought the worse of what Happy was about to say.

"I't Natsu! He suddenly fainted! I..I couldn't wake him up Gray!"

Gray hugged happy and ran straight back to Natsu's place. He barged into the house and was shocked to see the dragon slayer slumped against the wall with his head hanging down. He ran over to the unconscious dragon slayer and shook him by the shoulders.

"Natsu! C'mon man wake up!"

Not a sound came from him, not even a snore to reassure Gray that he was only asleep. The raven then picked him up so that his head could rest against his chest. "I'm taking him to the guild, maybe Wendy can do something to help him"

Happy nodded but he looked quite worried.

Gray found it hard to run while holding the dragon slayer in his arms but he managed it somehow. While on the way to the guild he had noticed an intense drop in temperature as there was no heat radiating off the dragon slayer at all at the moment, he began to panic and pushed himself harder.

Once in the guild everyone turned their heads to look his way considering he almost kicked the doors off its hinges. As soon as their eyes met the figure laying in the ravens arms everyone rushed over to help.

The ice mage made his way up to the infirmary and layed Natsu down on one of the beds just as Wendy, Master and the rest of team Natsu rushed in.

"Gray, what happened to Natsu?" Lucy looked just as worried as Happy did.

"I'm not sure, he was unconscious when i got to his house. Happy came after me and said he had fainted." there was no hiding the worry in his voice.

Erza moved over to the bed where Wendy was casting her healing magic on the dragon slayer. "Wendy, how are his vitals?"

The younger wizard hesitated for a moment before speaking "he does have a cold, which is why he got sick faster than normal on the train...but that's not all…"

Gray listened to the young girl as not to miss a single word she had said but what she did say frightened the ice mage and his whole mind went blank after hearing a gasp escape every one's lips.

* * *

' _Man I feel like i've been walking for hours..is there no way out of here...i'm actually a little frightened, it's so dark I can't even see my hands or anything in front of me...why is it so dark? I can't even use my magic...Where am I?'_

Wendy left the room after she had said that she cannot heal Natsu and apologized for it. Everyone smiled at her with a sympathetic smile before saying it's okay. Master left to contact Porlyusica in hopes that she may be able to do something to help the dragon slayer but returned saying that even she couldn't do anything to help him.

Everyone else left the room to go an find anything that could possibly cure their friend except Gray. he stayed for a bit longer. He touched Natsu's forehead which still had heat radiating from it showing that he indeed had a fever so the raven let his magic flow over the area in hopes to bring that fever down. It didn't work.

Gray sighed and picked up Natsu's hand, realizing how cold he felt sent more fear coursing through the raven. "C'mon you flaming idiot, snap out of it, this isn't like you, you're not supposed to be cold, you're a frickin' fire mage for crying out loud!" No response came.

' _Wait i think i heard a voice...sounded like Gray...why is Gray here? GRAY?' -no response- 'hmm, he never said anything...wait I hear it again...is he telling me to snap out of it? Snap out of what?'_

There was a blinding light that filled the darkness and suddenly Natsu could see Gray but he also seen something else...He seen himself laying still on a white sheet, and Gray was holding his hand pleading him to wake up. Natsu could barely hear what the raven was saying but he got bits and pieces of his words. 'Natsu please….you can't….need you….don't go!"

Natsu was now standing next to Gray "Gray i'm right here! I'm not going anywhere!" he tried to touch the ice mage but his hand just slipped right through him.

The dragon slayer took a step back and looked down at his hand for a moment which happened to be transparent..he then looked over at his still form on the bed.

' _N-no...this can't be happening….wait I don't even know what's happening...Am I dead? No i can't be dead I was on a mission with the team then i came home and eveything went dark...and now i'm here...I thought I heard Wendy speaking earlier...i can barely remember what she said...but i thought i heard her say that she couldn't do anything to help me...she couldn't what….couldn't save me? Save me from what!? I can't remember!...Gray...I'm sorry..I don't know what to do...I want to wake up but i don;t think i can...Gray...i'll come back...i'll come back to everyone...i'll come back to you…'_

Something cold seemed to go right through Gray and caused him to shiver..he also thought he could hear Natsu's voice telling him that he was right there...sure he was right there, right there laying on that bed looking lifeless as ever. The dragon slayer's breathing had become uneven and he jumped up to go find the others.

The projection of Natsu followed the raven down to the guild hall and watched as Gray asked all around the guild to see if anyone knew of a way to cure the dragon slayer. No one knew that they were being watched considering they could not see the dragon slayer but he could see all of them.

Erza, Lucy and Levy all sat at one table flipping through book after book trying to find anything that could cure their friend..sadly anything they read came up short and no one could find a cure.

Gray rushed over to them "Guy's have you found anything yet?" They all shook their head and the raven ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and panic.

"How is he Gray? Did anything else happen to him?" Levy looked at the raven as she spoke

"His breathing is uneven now...i don't know how long he's going to last.." fear clearly evident in his voice.

Happy came flying into Gray's chest and clung to his shirt. The ice mage wrapped his arms around the blue exceed and hugged him. "Will Natsu be okay?" The little thing was crying as he looked up at Gray.

The raven sighed but didn't want to lie to the exceed.. "I honestly don't know happy…But we are all trying to cure him"

They let go of each other and Gray found himself smiling sympathetically at Happy. "Sit with the others and try to help them out..i'm going to keep asking around to see if anyone else may have found something."

The Master was flipping through a few books while talking with Porlyusica through a lacrima vision.

"That little brat overdid himself Makarov...he may not come back from this one"

"I know, but everyone here is family, I will not let one go that easily...It is my job as the master to make sure that everyone is safe."

"I'm just warning you...but I will help if you so need it...i do have a few books here that i can lend you."

The Master nodded, told her to come over right away and then he turned back to his own book as he heard a 'tsk sound and the lacrima shut off.

' _Natsu...We'll get you back...I promise...You're a part of Fairy Tail….and we don't give up that easily…'_

At that moment everything went black, all lights were off, there were screams and sounds of objects breaking. When the lights came back on everything was a mess the entire hall was destroyed. Erza looked at Gray "Check on Natsu!"

Gray nodded and ran up to Natsu's room and stood in the doorway completely shocked. The room was completely ransacked and almost every item was either flipped, torn or broken but what scared the ice mage was that Natsu was gone.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of this chapter? I wonder who took Natsu. You will find out in the next chapter. hehe!  
Also feel free to toss ideas my way, they are always welcome, and the more help i get the faster i can get to the next chapter!~**


	3. Safe

**AN: Last chapter, sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

"Gray!? How's-" Erza came running into the room but stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that they were the only two in the room.

"Leave it to the flame head to get himself kidnapped! God...I shouldn't have left the room..he probably wouldn't be missing!"

"Gray calm down..we will send out a search party but first we have to see if there are any clues left that could help us find who took him."

Gray took a few calming breaths before nodding and started scanning the room. Him and Erza probably had been searching for more than an hour before Gray's eyes spotted a piece of paper sticking out from under a book that was tossed around while they were looking. He picked it up and read it to himself.

' _Do not fear fairy tail, you will see your little dragon slayer again, you just have to find him. You have 10 days, although he may not be in a state you want to see...he may not even be alive!' - your worst nightmare_

"Shit!" Gray tried to control his anger at that little note.

Erza took notice of Gray's anger and sudden outburst, she reached over and snatched the little piece of paper out of his death grip, she gasped and ran out of the room in anger looking for the master with Gray hot on her tail.

After an hour had gone past Master Makarov had decided that one team will go out looking for Natsu but no one questioned why considering the team consisted of Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel. With two dragon slayers on their team they should be able to at least pick up a small scent belonging to the missing dragon slayer.

"Alright let's go!"

* * *

Natsu had no idea where he had been taken. He had woke up once while he was being escorted but when the other people realized that he was awake, they didn't take long to knock him out. Now he was slowly coming too again.

' _...where am I? I feel terrible...why is everything so cold..wait why do I feel cold!? My body can't alter its temperature to bare this! What's wrong with me?! Calm down Natsu...just open your eyes and look around..'_

When he finally managed to calm his mind he tried opening his eyes but found it very struggling to do so.

Once the fire mage managed to open his eyes and let them adjust, he found himself in a dimly lit space with the only light coming from a small torch on a wall just out of his reach. He tried to brighten the room more with his own flames but no flame appeared. He panicked before realizing that there were magic canceling cuffs around his wrists. Relieved that it was only the cuffs being the reason why he could not use his magic, a long sigh exited the pinkette's mouth as he sat back against the wall. ' _Will I get out of here?'_

* * *

Gray was a wreck, he was in a panic so bad it felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack especially when at times the two other dragon slayers on the team lost Natsu's scent for a couple minutes to an hour before finding it once again. He didn't even know that it was possible for a dragon slayer to re-find a scent once they lost it but they did.

What made Gray panic the most out of eveything was the thought that kept coming back to his mind 'would they be able to find him in time?'

The ice mage was also confused..he was confused on why he cared _so_ much for the dragon slayer, sure he would still go and search for him but why did it make his chest ache everytime he thought he would never be found.

The girls all tried to calm Gray down even Gajeel tried to a point of saying he at least tried but it was a futile attempt, the ice mage was far from being calm, and that was how he was going to stay until the fire mage was sitting right next to him.

It began to get late, the day coming to an end on their search, it was their first day searching and they were tired so they decided to set up a small camp for the night. Gray was partially against the idea. He tried to protest to keep going but he lost that battle.

Thanks to worry Gray didn't sleep at all that night and to his disappointment Gajeel was the one to keep watch. Although those two weren't close, they weren't friends either but they didn't hate each other. That night though, the ice mage was jealous of the iron dragon slayer's nose, he wished he could pick up scents as good as him, if he did have a nose like that he would probably go searching on his own even if he got into trouble with Erza by the time he got back or if she tracked him down. For the time being he just pretended he was asleep so as not to be bothered by Gajeel.

Morning came around and they set off searching once more.

* * *

Natsu was unsure if it was morning or not but he was sure he could smell someone coming towards his room. Sure enough Natsu was right and someone walked up to the door he didn't realize was there. The smell of food moved past his nose as the person slid the tray through a small opening in the door then disappeared back the way they came.

The small tray of food was just in the reach of the fire mage and luckily enough his hands were not chained to the wall like his legs were. He reached up and took the tray down and ate what ever was layed out on it.

It was far from enough to quench the fire mage's hunger and it tasted terrible but it was food nonetheless and he wasn't about to complain.

Just as Natsu finished eating he heard footsteps, heavy footsteps heading his way, he sat up against the wall and watched as the cell door opened revealing a tall man dressed in a black cloak with a hood to hide his face.

Said man never removed the hood as he walked closer to the fire mage. "looks like you've woken once again dragon slayer"

Natsu never said anything to the man he just grunted in response.

"you were sick, you were actually losing your magic..did you know that? And when we took you, you were close to death"

Once again Natsu didn't say a word, his eyes widened at what he was told. ' _I almost died? I almost lost my magic? Was that what Wendy was saying to everyone?'_

"I can tell from the look on your face that you had no idea of this happening, now before I say anything more you must know that we have no problem killing you and we are not the good guys..far from it..we took you for a reason and that reason is because we need information...information on Zeref. We think you know things about him considering you share a last name. Natsu Dragneel"

"I don't know anything!"

With that the man took another few steps toward the dragon slayer and gave him a quick and painful kick to the stomach, and not only one.

Natsu grunted in pain but also tried to punch him back

"now, now that's no way to treat the person who saved you"

"No but it's how I treat the person who gives me a kick!" With that said the only thing Natsu got was a kick to the head and his hands chained to the wall.

"you will tell me what you know about Zeref!"

"again I don't know anything! " he received a few more kicks until he couldn't even sit up, he coughed as he curled up in a ball, the chains holding him were long enough for him to still move to do so.

When the man was through trying to beat information out of the fire mage he decided to leave and try again the next day.

It felt like hours of enduring those kicks to Natsu, he didn't even know the time of day anymore, all he knew was the horrible pain all over his body. ' _someone please get me out of here…'_

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and exhaustion finally crept up to Gray.

"Gray? Are you okay, you look like you haven't slept in days?" Lucy rested her hand on his shoulder as he swayed a little.

The truth was that Gray hadn't slept since Natsu was sick, so it was only natural for him to feel tired.

"I'm fine Lucy, we should keep going"

Erza took in how tired Gray looked and much to his disappointment she called it a day and said that they should set up another camp.

The ice mage sighed ' _another day gone finding nothing'_

He sat down but toppled over right after and fell asleep.

 _Gray was running, was he running from something or to something, he could tell there were no lights, everything was dark but Gray knew he was moving. All of a sudden there was a light ahead of him, he ran towards it until he seen a familiar head of pink hair, he ran faster burt the image of the fire mage got further away 'NO, WAIT! DON'T GO!' Gray reached out for the fire mage's hand which was outstretched towards him but he just couldn't reach it. The ice mage looked at the face that kept getting further away and he just noticed the look of fear etched onto that face_

The ice mage woke up with a startled cry leaving his lips. Thankfully no one woke up from the sound. Gray sat up, calmed his breathing and thought over the dream he had just seen.

"What the heck was that about?" he whispered to himself. "Was that dream trying to tell me something? was that Natsu in my dream? He looked scared.."

He looked around and noticed that it was close to daylight _'no point in going back to sleep now..not like I could anyway..'_ he sighed and stood up.

A couple hours went by and the rest of the group woke up, after everyone had a snack they started on their search once more.

* * *

Natsu felt horrible, his whole body ached and he was exhausted. The fire mage had just taken another beating because the people who brought him here were still insisting on getting information about Zeref from him when he absolutely knew nothing about him other than his name and that he was the black wizard.

This continued for what seemed like days, he had stopped eating after the third beating but not at his own will, they had stopped bringing him meals, they only brought water when he had started to become dehydrated. At this point he didn't even know why they were keeping him alive anymore.

 _'please come get me...'_

It had been nine days since Natsu had been taken, he had began to lose body mass, he was covered in cuts and bruises and he also could barely stay awake very long anymore. He wanted to be with his friends...he missed them terribly, even that stripper, Gray, he missed him the most. A few tears slid down his now pale and bruised cheeks.

To the fire mage's relief no one came in to torture him that day but it also confused him. He had heard a few voices outside his door but they suddenly went quiet. His door then opened but he couldn't stay awake long enough to see who came in but he did catch a glimpse of raven hair before he passed out.

* * *

Natsu woke in a familiar room, the guild's infirmary. As he was able to focus on his surroundings he realized that there was someone right next to him, he jerked away quick which caused him to fall off the bed, he groaned as he sat up, now realizing how bad his injuries were. The noised caused the other person in the room to snap awake and rush over. A hand reached out but the fire mage yelped and jerked away, hugging his knees to his chest and shutting his eyes tightly. "Don't touch me!"

"Natsu, It's me Gray!" The ice mage looked utterly shocked by the fire mage's reaction. _'how badly did they hurt you?'_

The fire mage slowly looked up at Gray, he was shaking visibly. "Gray? am I dreaming? are you actually real?" He reached a shaky hand out towards the ice mage.

"I'm real Natsu, I'm right here, you're safe now."

Natsu's hand touched the ice mage's cheek and his other hand did the same, feeling the cold skin under his palms he let out a cry and threw himself against him and sobbed.

Gray's heart broke at the sight of his friend's shaking form, he slowly wrapped his arms around the now fragile teen.

"shhh...it's okay...you're okay..." The ice mage rubbed circles on the fire mages back gently.

"t-they...they...s-so much p-pain..." Natsu curled up on Gray's lap and quivered,

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it now" Gray picked him up and layed him down on the bed again but the fire mage grabbed ahold of Gray's wrist.

"D-don't leave.."

"I won't leave, i'll be right here...get some rest." he gave him a sincere smile and sat down on the chair by his bed and waited until the fire mage was asleep before pulling his wrist away before the others showed up.

 _'oh Natsu...I'm so sorry i didn't reach you before you became like this...'_

Just as Gray sat back to rest a bit himself Natsu started to twist and turn on the bed, he was having a nightmare. The ice mage rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder to try and keep him in place until he could calm down, when he wouldn't calm down he decided to wake him up. "Natsu..C'mon wake up!"

Natsu woke to see Gray's face right in front of his own, he yelped and punched him. he stumbled back _'Stupid ash for brains! What did you do that for?!'_ was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't dare say it, he already knew why Natsu did that.

The rest of the team walked in to witness Natsu punching Gray. Erza Glared at Gray and was about to lecture him but stopped as Natsu's eyes shifted to her. She could see that he was quivering so she gave him a gentle smile.

"Erza? Is that you?"

The redhead nodded "Lucy and Happy are here too." She gestured to the others standing next to her.

Lucy smiled at the fire mage and happy slowly flew over and sat on the bed, Natsu flinched a little when Happy sat down close to him but soon grabbed ahold of the exceed and hugged him. They were both crying now "I really am safe now?"

Lucy stepped forward "Yes Natsu, You are safe, nothing will happen to you now."

Natsu cried a few more tears of joy and everyone tried to give him a hug, he flinched a little again causing everyone to stop but when the fire mage made no move to pull away they hugged him.

"Natsu, You can go home if you'd like but i wouldn't advise you to be alone." the master walked in when they were hugging, and finally made his presence known.

"Gramps...I-"

Natsu was cut off by Gray "He can stay with me if he wants to."

Natsu looked at Gray and nodded "Okay.."

The master nodded as well "Okay, It's settled then, Natsu will stay with Gray until he is well enough to stay on his own." he patted Natsu's shoulder "It's good to have you back boy" then he left.

Gray sat by Natsu again "Do you want to go now?"

The dragon slayer nodded so Gray stood up and offered him a hand. he took it and slowly got up.

"We can go get your stuff tomorrow, right now it'd be best for you to get as much rest as you can."

The fire mage nodded and held onto Gray's arm to keep himself standing. Gray noticed this and crouched down. "hop on"

Natsu climbed onto Gray's back and clung to him. The girls shared a few giggles at the small smile the made it's way to Gray's face.

the ice mage made his way down the stairs from the second floor, he was on his way out of the guild when he took notice of all the stares Natsu was receiving. He glared at eveyone and shook his head to signal for no one to come near him yet and with that he left, heading back to his apartment.

Once they reached his apartment Gray layed Natsu down on his bed. "Are you hungry?"

the fire mage nodded "Very"

Gray laughed a little and headed to the kitchen, He prepared some food for the dragon slayer and carried it in to him using a tray. Natsu sat up when Gray entered the room with the tray of food and his eyes lit up.

Gray couldn't help but smile as Natsu practically beamed at the sight of the food in front of him. "eat up"

Natsu didn't hesitate, he scarfed down the food almost in a blink of an eye. Gray removed the tray and placed it on the floor when Natsu finished, he then sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you..."

"It's alright..y-you did find me.." Natsu clung to Gray's shirt that somehow stayed on his body.

"I didn't realize it until you were gone and I thought i'd never find you but I...love you Natsu..."

Natsu pulled back and looked at Gray, eyes wide but a smile on his face. "I love you too Gray.."

Gray gave him the biggest grin he had ever seen and leaned down slowly, he pressed their lips together in a sweet gentle kiss that soon turned to a passionate one.

soon they had to pull away for air, Gray wrapped his arms around the fire mage and lid down so Natsu was resting on his chest. "I promise I will never let anything happen to you again"

Natsu smiled and nodded, "Thank you Gray."


End file.
